Sex , Love and Family
by acebear
Summary: please review and thanks for reading


Sex , Love and Family

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Tony was the first to wake up he saw his beautiful wife of 3 years sleeping next to him . He couldn't believe he got so lucky to call her his . He got up and went to the kitchen and made them some breakfast . Abby woke up to a empty bed and noticed her husband was gone but them she smelled it he was cooking breakfast for them so she go up and walked into the kitchen . She smiled as he plated their breakfast she walked over to Tony and kissed him deep . He pulled her close so she could feel how hard he was . He then picked her up and set her on the island . She pulled him close and kissed him deeper and said make love to me . He could never say no to her so he pulled her to the edge of the island and entered her fast and deep they both moaned loving ever moment of them being one.

It wasn't long before they were coming screaming each others names. She could believe that they hand been trying for a baby for two months and she was hoping so much that this time they had finally made a baby their baby . But they would have to wait to find out . She kissed him and said I really hope we did it this time that she couldn't take another negative test . He understood because not that he didn't love making sweet love to her but after two months of trying he really wanted this time to be it for this time to be the love making that made their baby . He kissed her deep and told her that they never knew that they could have made their baby finally , with every possessive word he said she couldn't help but think about how and what it would feel like to finally be pregnant with their baby.

She got off the island and put her hands over her flat belly stilling thinking about the possibility of her finally being pregnant , Tony noticed and kissed her and said that he really hoped that they finally did it . She said after a few moments that she has the feeling that they have just made their baby . He smiled at that and told her he loved her and that if they did in fact just made him or her that they would be the best parents to him or her .

If they did make their baby they would need to tell Gibbs and he wasn't to happy about them getting braking rule 12 and getting engaged so they didn't think he would be happy about becoming a grandpa . They thought they would tell him once they found out if they were or not but they both really wanted for Abby to finally be pregnant . She kissed him a few more times before saying that they needed to get dressed and go to work. Tony sighed and took her and and lest him back to their bedroom. Once they were their they got into a heated make out on their bed so After that happened they finally got dressed and they went to work .

One month later

Tony walked into Abby's lab to pick her up when he noticed she wasn't there so he went to look for her. Just when he was about to leave her lab is when she walked in with a non caff pow in a normal cup . She didn't tell him that it was a non caff pow. She just looked at him and smiled he walked over to her and kissed her deep . She kissed him back deeper and then said that she had something to tell him. He looked at her worried for a few moments before walking into her office and going into her bag and putting something out then she went over to her desk and got a paper that was under her calendar . She then walked over to him and handed him what she had taken out of her bag first he looked at what she handed him and what he saw made him smile he saw 2 possessive pregnancy tests he then asked her if this was real she looked at him and said that it was finally real after so long she then handed him the paper with the blood results that were possessive as well. He then kissed her deep dropping everything in his hands pulling her close they made out for a few moments before pulling apart . After pulling apart he asked if she was ready to go home she nodded and kissed him one last time. It didn't take long for them to get home . He then asked if she wanted anything to eat she said yes . They both couldn't believe that she had their baby inside her at that very moment and they couldn't wait to meet him of her they knew they would love each other even more now since they were starting their own little family.

It didn't take long for their dinner to get done and they went to the bedroom to eat because they knew that that would be having sex once they were done but not a rough now that she was pregnant . Once they were done eating and their plates were in the sink Tony got on top of her and started kissing her deep this was a very heated make out that turned into them taking their cloths off once they were naked Tony let the make out go on for a few more moments when he decided it was time to make love to her . So he entered her slower then normal then started speeding up and going deeper making her moan louder and louder with every thrust into her it wasn't long before Tony could feel her walls closing around him telling him she was close . He was close himself it only to a few more thrusts and they were coming together their juices mixing together , Tony pulled out of her and pulled her close and kissed her deep and said he loved her and their baby more then word could say and she told him that she felt the same way about him that she wouldn't change a thing if she had to do it all over again they soon fell asleep with their hands on her belly and smiles on their faces.

A/N ending chapter one here thanks for reading and please review

yours always

Acebear


End file.
